


A Ghost's Doll

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy Mexican Ghost Stories [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Creepy Doll, Creepypasta, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mean Girls References, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A nervous and intelligent girl who founds a old doll in the cemetery





	1. Chapter 1

A girl with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a frilly blue shirt, blue jeans and black flat shoes.

She was riding to school with her bicycle.

She opens the school doors and the students were chatting.

But when she saws a boy with dark brown hair, brown eyes and light brown skin. He wears a white shirt with a tie underneath his blue sweater, blue pants, black shoes and a newsboy cap, she becomes excited.

"H-hi I'm Mariella Martinez what's yours."

"Pablo Dali"

Mariella blushed.

"Mariella are you okay"

She saws a girl with reddish brown hair, green eyes and tanned skin. She wears a striped green shirt, white skirt and light green sneakers.

"Yes I'm fine I'm Mariella Martinez what's yours."

"Emille Garcia"

But they heard a terrible valley girl laugh and it was a girl with blonde hair, pale blue eyes and light tan skin. She wears a pink shirt, red belt, dark pink skirt and matching pink shoes.

"Who is that?"

"The most popular girl in Mexico, Pacifica Perez"

"I gotta a bad feeling"

The school bell rings and the students go to their classes.

But Mariella noticed that Pacifica took her seat.

"Hey that's my seat!"

"Oh you mean it's your seat well it's not your seat so get your own seat!"

Pacifica and her friends laughed which makes Mariella upset.

Mariella went to a old seat.

"Whose seat belong to you"

"It belongs to a girl named Graciela."

A creepy girl with long black hair appear behind Mariella who screamed.

"Who's Graciela"

"Graciela was a girl who was bullied by mean girls for carrying a doll."

"Aww I feel sorry for her"

Pacifica mocked "Ooh I feel sorry for her"

"Then what happened"

"But one day she was asked to go to prom by a nice boy."

Hearts appears in Mariella and Emille's eyes but Pacifica growled.

"Cabifica here now!!"

A girl with black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She wears glasses, yellow sweater, reddish orange skirt and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Yes Pacifica"

"I need you to do me a favor"

"Of course anything"

"Teach Marismella a lesson"

"But why"

"Because I got jealous that Marismella got a wonderful life, a great family and c-caring friends that helps her Ugh!!"

"Uh-oh"

School ring bells and Mariella riding home.

"Hi Mariella how was your day"

"Well I make friends with Emille, Pablo and a creepy girl with long black hair it turns out she is a nice girl and I made enemies with Pacifica Perez."

Meanwhile

Pablo arrives home from school and hears a door slam

Pablo said inside his head "Uh-oh Busted!"

"Hi Mother"

Pablo laughed nervously.

His mother crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

She has black hair, pale skin and red eyes. She wears a red dress and a orange hat with a feather.

"Pablo Guerra Dali what have you been?!"

"Uh I was just making friends with Mariella Martinez"

His mother gasped "That girl's a good influence on you and I can't have it!"

"B-but mother nothing's wrong with Mari-"

But his mother slapped him

"Ugh it's your fault that your father died and it was Marismella's vulgar family that make me jealous!?

"Her name is Mariella Mart-"

His mother slapped him again and ring the bell.

His mother throws him to his room.

"You're grounded and that means no dinner!!"

She slammed the door and he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mariella was riding her bike to the cemetery after finishing her homework and helping her parents.

Mariella looks at the tombstones.

But Mariella heard a girl's soft yet creepy cry and saws a old doll.

Mariella gulped as she holds a doll.

Thunder crash and woman scream.

So she went home and run up the stairs with a doll in her backpack.

Mariella enters her room and close the door.

She put a doll in her dresser.

"Well here I go"

Mariella gulped.

But she heard a meowing, but it was a black cat.

Mariella is going to sleep, but the doll keep upsetting her one more time.

"I can't take it anymore!?"

Mariella is going to the basement where she puts the doll in a trunk.

"There that should do it"

Mariella humming and closed the door.

Ghostly moaning

Thunder crashing

Graciela's spirit came to the basement and saws a old doll.

So she went inside a old doll and then something's scary is going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Mariella yawned and saws a old doll.

"I thought i put you in the basement"

Mariella puts a old doll in her dresser.

Mariella's phone beeps.

"Are you kidding-okay gotta go!"

Mariella running to class with a Pan de Muerto in her mouth.

Mariella mentally said "Uh-oh" as she saws a old doll in Pacifica's seat.

"Pacifica's not gonna like it"

"Hey Mariella"

"Hey Emile"

Mariella said inside her head "I thought i put that creepy doll in the basement and now my dresser?"

Pacifica screams "Why is this creepy doll in my seat?!"

Mariella said "Uh-oh"

Thunder crash

Mariella was taking her test, but a creepy doll stared at her.

"Something's not right"

Pacifica said "I think it's your face Marismella"

Mariella said "They do face transplants maybe i take yours and put it on a doll"

Pacifica said "Ugh you dirty why i oughta"

Mariella said "Emile did you think something's scary is going to happen"

Emile said "I got a bad feeling about this"

But Mariella and Emile heard a little girl voice.

"Uh-oh"


	4. Chapter 4

Mariella sees the ghost of a short tempered yet unlucky man.

Pacifica said "Hey you freaks cause all of this you guys belong to a freak mart not a school for people who are friendly and normal."

"I'm not causing this ninita but i brought grave danger to all of Mexico City."

[Beat]

"Get it grave danger and i'm a ghost right"

He laughed nervously.

[Beat]

"Anyway i call it A Ghost's Doll did i mention i come up with the title"

He laughed nervously

"Get serious Ignacio before i get serious"

"Alright alright she went to junior high with me 3753 years ago i made her a little mad she was supposed to be with her family."

"3753 years that's a impressive grudge?"

"You're telling me"

"Ugh you two are boring me i order you to make all the dolls go away dolls are creepy and ugly like you"

Thunder crash

"Aaaah"

Thunder crash

Mariella, Pacifica and Ignacio sees the ghost of Graciela.

"Ignacio it's so good to see you again."


End file.
